


Nightmares looming.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [10]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Childhood Trauma, Creepy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Evil, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fear, Fridge Horror, Headcanon, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Metaphors, Moral Bankruptcy, Nightmares, No Sex, No Slash, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Paranoia, Pedophilia, Psychological Horror, Purple Prose, Sexual Metaphors, Short, Symbolism, Temporary Character Death, Unfortunate Implications, Villains, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey Duck has a nightmare about The Vultures.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Nightmares looming.

Phooey Duck looked up, The sky was red and the sun was like a black hole. It was noon. The trees sharped like hands made of spider legs, grabbing at the skies. The wind blowing made it seem like they were pawing fruitless. Phooey walked on, there was nobody else around in this dusty ghost town of Duckburg. Yet he could feel eyes watching him, hungry. So the duckling turned around, seeing on a far off lamp post three vultures. The duck blinked, feeling as if he knew them from somewhere. Either way, he knew to fear them. The yellow sweater and beanie went to run but found his run slow here. Soon the Vultures took to the skies. 

They circled him high above, slowly by slowly coming down. A dark hooded figure stood far off but in front of him. It pointed a skeleton hand to the young boy, a whisper was everything yet nowhere, "I remember you." He slowed his run to look at the figure. "You died, didn't you?" The grim reaper asked. The little boy frowned, nodding. Death change the bone hand to something geasuring him to come closer and spoke, "Come. I wish to see you close." The child turned around and dashed in the opposite direction. The Buzzards were closer now. The kid had bearly moved at all this whole time. 

The golden eyes darted about for someone, anyone. Yet no one was around to help. The yellow duckling fell to the ground trying to avoid the larger birds. As the unborn got a better look at the corpus eaters, he pondered how they could fly with those suits on. That thought didn't last long, as claws gripped his limbs to pinned down each. Two bald, dark feathered, buzzards held down the duckie as they seemingly chuckled amoung themselves. But they grew silent as the most middle buzzard landed. Chattering away and wings flapping, The vulture walked over to the boy. The unbirthed struggled and shaked and cried out. 

The eyes with and without glasses stared at him with hunger. The middle buzzard ripped at his clothes, handing amongst all silverware. The forks and knives shiny. Sharp and silver like tongues licked beaks. The large birds loomed darkly. Wings raised with sharp tools pointed for duck. 

Then Phooey woke up.


End file.
